1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a replaceable touch control module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sales of electronic apparatus are very competitive nowadays. Therefore, for an electronic apparatus manufacturer, the ability to remain competitive not only resides in keeping manufacturing costs low, but also in keeping after sales maintenance costs to a minimum. To lower maintenance costs, labor and time involved must be kept low.
On the other hand, to promote an electronic apparatus, appearance has become an important factor nowadays. For portable electronic apparatus, such as notebook computers, an increasing number of consumers demand a personalized appearance for the same.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 4 is constructed using components that are compactly integrated together. The housing of the notebook computer 4 is integrally formed with a face panel 41. A touch control pad 42 and a plurality of key caps 43 are secured to the face panel 41. Therefore, when damaged, the touch control pad 42 and the key caps 43 cannot be removed for replacement by consumers. A maintenance engineer even has to dismantle the entire housing when fixing the damaged parts. In view of this, a lot of labor and time are required for maintenance of the aforesaid parts. Moreover, the integrated design of the housing, the face panel 41, the touch control pad 42, and the key caps 43 does not meet the user's demand for personalized appearance.